IM SORRY
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: IT WAS ALL A PLAN? LAST CHAPTER is OUT NOW! Please R&R Pairings M&N Don't read if you don't want a story with many wrong grammars and typos...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A STORY IS JUST ONE SHOT, IF YOU WANT TO HAVE THIS A NEW CHAPTER JUST TELL ME AND I WILL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**IM SORRY**

It was a sunny morning and same as usual Mikan greeted her classmates then two boys came in then Mikan greeted them. Their teacher Mr. Narumi came in.

"Ohaiyou, today we have a new classmate. Please come in and introduce yourself." Then a girl came in. She was smart, beautiful, friendly, kind etc.

She was perfect. "My name is Ingrid Choi. Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile on her face. Every boy had hearts on their eyes even the famous Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan also liked her. She was like her twin except for the fact that she is smart. "Any questions or suggestions?" Narumi asked. Everyone raised his or her hands except for Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka. Sadly Natsume was also raising his hand. Everyone was shocked seeing the famous Natsume Hyuuga so interested on a girl. "Ooh Natsume-kun what is your question or suggestion?" Narumi asked. "I want to be her partner and she will be sitting next to me." He said. They were shocked. "But Natsume-kun you already have a partner." Narumi said. Natsume glared at him. "It's okay Narumi-sensei, I'm familiar with the place already so there is no need for me to have a partner." Mikan said with a happy face. Narumi nodded and told that Natsume's new partner will be her. Hotaru saw the sadness of Mikan by watching her eyes closely. She knew that Mikan was heart-broken. "Ingrid, let's go out." Natsume said. SHOCKING!!! He called her by her first name, now Mikan was really sad. "I want to forget everything about Natsume. Hotaru will you help me?" she said. "Mikan, go to my lab this evening. We'll talk about it."

While Mikan was walking to her favorite spot the Sakura Tree, she saw Natsume and Ingrid kissing. She ran to her room and cried. She knew that she had to forget everything about him.

**HOTARU'S LAB**

Hotaru searched on her smart laptop the name Ingrid Choi, then she got it. She has the alice to change her attitude and looks. Looks like she did it to get Natsume. Now she knew everything. She didn't want Natsume to find out so that he will suffer from the hands of a filthy, pathetic Natsume-Ruka fan club girl. The picture showed her real face. She was not that beautiful in fact she is neither smart nor kind, and she just tried to be one. "I'll make Hyuuga suffer for choosing that gross Natsume-Ruka fan club girl."

**EVENING**

Mikan was heading towards Hotaru's Lab, she knew she had to forget the love she gave to Natsume. Even though she brought him to the light, she knew that Natsume doesn't like her or love her. She already went inside thee laboratory and found Hotaru sitting at the sofa, waiting for her. She was holding a pill and a glass of water. "Hotaru what is that?" she asked. "This is to forget your feelings for Hyuuga **PERMANENTLY.** Now drink this so you'll not be hurt by your feelings of Hyuuga." She said coldly but with concerned eyes. Mikan nodded and drank the pill then she fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ohaiyou, minna-san!" the girl greeted.

"Ohaiyou, Mik…" but when they looked at the girl she wasn't the ever cheerful Mikan, she was the pathetic Ingrid with Natsume beside her.

"Why?" she asked.

Everyone glared at her then "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA" came from Hotaru's BAKA gun. Ingrid was about to be hit by the BAKA bullets but Natsume saved her.

"Thanks, Natsume!" she said.

Natsume just nodded and went to his seat, so as Ingrid.

"Ohaiyou, minna-san!" the cheerful Mikan greeted.

"Ohaiyou, Mikan-chan!" they wondered why Mikan was very happy when she saw Ingrid and Natsume together.

"Ohaiyou, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun, Ingrid-chan" she greeted.

"Looks like we have 2 love birds over here!!!" she said happily.

_What's wrong with her? Why is she so happy? And why am I thinking about her? Ingrid's my girlfriend now. _He thought.

"Hey guys, LOOK, looks like we've got a very good couple here." Mikan exclaimed. The class was shocked that Mikan didn't care about Natsume and Ingrid together.

"Im sorry, MIKAN" Hotaru said.

END

HEHEHEHE…..

I'VE PUT A SAD ENDING!! SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW!! THNKS!

SHOULD I PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR REMAIN AS A ONE SHOT??

YOU DECIDE!


	2. LOOKS LIKE MR GOODY GOODY'S JEALOUS

**Hey it's me!! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!!**

**Anyway I Think I should put another chappie!!!**

**AND HERE IT IS!!! )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**CHAPTER 2**

The ice queen, Hotaru Imai, was working on a new invention in her lab. She was a very busy person and was always disturbed by the annoying, big-mouthed brunette girl named, Mikan Sakura. She was the most cheerful in their class and always wants to help them even if it costs her life.

**Mikan's Room**

"**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA WAKE UP!!" **the alarm clock said.

"Mou, im still sleepy!!" she said. The more she sleeps the more the alarm clock annoys her. She finally gave up and did her daily routines.

"Oh!! It's almost 8 o'clock. Better go to the classroom FAST!!" she said to herself.

She ran as fast as she could so that she will not be late for their class. "Why do I have the feeling that I should bump onto someone?" she thought.

**CLASS-B**

"Ohaiyou, minna-san!" Mikan greeted with a smile on her face.

"Ohaiyou, Mikan-chan!" everyone greeted except for Natsume.

"Ohaiyou, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun and Ingrid-chan!" she said happily.

"I see that you two really are a couple!! CONGRATULATIONS!!" Mikan said while clapping her hands.

"Everyone give them a round of applause!!" she said. Everyone sweatdropped but they give them a clap because they know that Mikan will surely be mad!

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ohaiyou!! Today we have a new classmate. Please come in and tell us something about yourself."

Then a boy went inside who was as handsome as Natsume and he was as kind as Mikan. He also was a genius.

"My name is Hiro Kim. I have the alice of death. I am in the dangerous ability type." He introduced himself sweetly.

"Now, who wants Hiro to be his partner." Narumi said.

Every girl raised their hands, even Ingrid. Even though she already had a partner she wanted to Hiro's partner.

"Hiro, why don't you choose one of them." Narumi said. Hiro nodded, he pointed at Mikan and then smiled at her.

"I want her as my partner and I want to sit next to her." Hiro said.

"_Pfft, how pathetic. That Hiro guy, I want to burn him!!! And Ingrid, how could she raise her hand to be that guy's partner. She has me." _Natsume thought.

Natsume just glared at Hiro who was looking at him strangely…

**HAHAHAHA!!! **

**ME: NATSUME MUST SUFFER!! **

**NATSUME: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**ME:CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR ALREADY SUFFERING, INGRID WANTS HIRO NOT YOU!!! HAHAHAHA**

**NATSUME:YOU!!!**

**ME:BWAHAHAHAHAHA (LAUGHS EVILLY)**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH….**


	3. Totally playgirl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**HERE IT IS AGAIN!! SORRY FOR UPLOADING IT LATE…**

**CHAPTER 3 - Totally Playgirl!!**

"Natsume!! Stop it!!!" Mikan shouted. "Are you trying to burn us alive?!" she said. "Hnn" was Natsume's reply. "Natsume, stop it!" Ingrid exclaimed. Natsume dragged Ingrid outside the classroom, "Why'd you raised your hand to be his partner?" he asked. "Nothing, I just want to be nice to him. But that doesn't matter, you're still my partner and my boyfriend right?" Ingrid said. Natsume nodded. Then, both of them walked away, holding each other's hand.

**INGRID AND HIRO**

"Bye Natsume, see you tomorrow!!" Ingrid waved goodbye. Ingrid was walking out of Natsume's room. While she was walking, she saw a masculine figure. "Oh, Hiro it's you!" Ingrid exclaimed. "Hi!" Hiro said. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" she asked. "I can't, I promised Mikan-chan to go to Central Town." He replied. "WHAT?! If I say you go out with me, YOU-GO-OUT-WITH-ME!!" she shouted. "Thanks but no thanks, I better go with Mikan-chan than with a spoiled brat like you." He said. "Wait! Then I'll ask you something. Areyoumadatmecauseifyourmadatmethenimsorryimreallyreallyreallysorry!" she said as fast as she could. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." He said. Are-you-mad-cause-if-your-mad-at-me-then-im-sorry-im-really-really-really-sorry." She said. "Apology accepted." He said with a warm smile on his face. "Um, Hiro, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked. "Huh?! But you already have a boyfriend, Natsume, right?" he said. "No, no, were just good friends, very good friends." She said. "I see. Well, okay!!"

**NATSUME'S ROOM**

"Natsume! Let's go or we'll be late for school!" Ingrid said. "Alright, I'm coming" He replied. "Where were you last night? I went to your room to check if your alright but you weren't there." He asked. "Um, um, Let's just go to school okay, you don't want to be late do you." She said trying to change the topic. They went out of the room and went to their classroom, holding hands.

**CLASS B**

"Ohaiyou, minna-san!" Ingrid greeted. "Ohaiyou, Mika…" The classes were cut off because they thought it was Mikan. They noticed that Mikan wasn't in class now. They were worried about Mikan. They kept thinking about questions in their mind. But for Natsume, he just thought why Ingrid didn't answer his question. Suddenly, a boy walked inside the classroom with a smile on his face. It was Hiro Kim. He went to Ingrid and Natsume and said, "Aren't we going to Central Town today, sweetie?" he said to Ingrid. Ingrid was very nervous; she knows that if Natsume finds out that she had two boyfriends, he would burn her alive or worse break up with the famous kuro-neko and break up with the new heartthrob. Although she was smart, she didn't think about this. She was considered as an idiot.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**ME: OH MY!! INGRID YOU'RE SO DEAD…**

**INGRID: WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?**

**ME: YOU TOOK NATSUME AWAY FROM MIKAN!!!**

**INGRID: ITS NOT MY FAULT I AM PERFECT!**

**ME: HA! PERFECT? I SAY YOU ARE PERFECT BUT AN IDIOT!!**

**INGRID: WHY YOU?!!**

**THANKS FOR REDING!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE MIKAN, AS YOU CAN **

**SEE MIKAN IS NOT HERE BECAUSE…… OH SORRY I CANT TELL, SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**JA NE!!**


	4. REVEALED!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE TT**

**HERE'S THE NEW CHAPPIE!!! BY THE WAY, I'M NOT SURE IF I CAN UPLOAD NEXT WEEK THAT'S WHY IM UPLOADING THIS IN ADVANCE!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

**CHAPTER 4- REVEALED!**

"Sweetie? Why is he calling you sweetie?" Natsume asked. "Uh, uhm, uhm…"was all Ingrid could say. She doesn't want to be humiliated. "Um, my nickname actually is Sweet. Hiro just teases me with that name." Ingrid said nervously. "WHAT?! But I thought that you and Hyuuga are just good friends. You tricked me. You tricked both of us. And that means only one thing…"Hiro said. _No please don't. Don't break up with me!! _Ingrid thought while closing her eyes. "WERE BREAKING UP WITH YOU!!!" both of the guys said. "**NOOOO!!!! WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP, ESPECIALLY YOU NATSUME!!! YOUR ONLY MINE!!! YOU'RE MY, MY, MY, MY TOY!!!!**" she covered her mouth realizing what she just said.

"I see so this was all a trick. How could I be so stupid." Natsume said. Hotaru went to Ingrid and splashed an orange colored liquid onto her face. "AHHH!!!" Ingrid screamed. Everyone was shocked and at the same time they laughed. "Serves you right!" Hotaru said coldly. Her face began to change. Her eyes weren't that beautiful and her face had a lot of pimples, red pimples to be exact. It was grossing them out that all of them went to the restroom and puke!! (jwk) They were very surprised. "No!!! My face!!" she screamed. "Eew!!" all of them said. "Ha!! Surprised? I searched your name on my ever-trusty computer and I found out that the real Ingrid went to Canada. That Ingrid next to Natsume is really a Natsume-Ruka fan club girl. She has the alice to change her attitude and looks and she is a 1 star student. She is a 1 star student because she can't really use her alice completely, only the half of it. That's why she was kind then became spoiled." Hotaru explained. "I'm off here! I can't take this anymore, being with a Natsume-Ruka fan club girl pisses me off." Natsume said. _Now it was revealed, all the truths are revealed and now I have to find Mikan. Where could she be? She wasn't here since three days ago. I'm now getting worried. _Hotaru thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I REALLY REALLY PROMISE THAT MIKAN WILL BE THERE!! PINKY SWEAR!!!**

**OKAY!! THANKS FOR READING!! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	5. MIKAN?

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**HERE IT IS AGAIN!! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER!!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT…**

**CHAPTER 5-WHERE IS MIKAN??**

**HOTARU'S P.O.V**

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now I know where you are!! Mikan you are in big trouble when you get back for not letting me know where you are.._

**END**

"Um, Hota-chan, why are you laughing evilly inside? Are you alright?" Koko asked.

Hotaru glared at him. She got her infamous baka gun and pointed at his forehead.

"Don't read my mind or else…" she said coldly.

"Um, yes ma'am!!" Koko replied nervously.

Hotaru went off to her laboratory to search more about Mikan. It was harder than she thought. Mikan had a very powerful power that could only exist every 100 year.

She studied the saliva of Mikan that was left at her pillow when she slept there. She studied it and found out that she was multi-alice user. Mikan had the copy, steal, nullifying and sealing alice. Hotaru even found out that she was on a training with Persona. She will be in that unidentified place for 1 month.

**MIKAN AND PERSONA**

"Sensei, I'm tired already! I want to take a rest." Mikan said.

"No, you must train harder than anyone else. You have the alice to take someone's alice, you can be used by AAO or even use your friends to get you. You must practice harder than before, besides, there are only 2 weeks left." Persona said.

"Fine! But when the clock strikes 7 I got to go to sleep." She said.

Persona nodded and continued training his student. It was harder and much different. The principal of the alice academy would even go there and test Mikan's alice. She was getting better and better everyday. She did this because she was also told by Persona that the AAO would take her beloved friends.

**NATSUME AND HIRO**

"Do you have an idea where she is?" Hiro asked.

"Hmpff." Was Natsume's reply.

"Answer me when I ask you a question." Hiro exclaimed.

"Why would I answer your stupid question, old guy?" Natsume said coldly.

"You don't know what she's been through right now. She's suffering and having problems." Hiro said while leaving.

"_What does he mean by suffering? Could Mikan be on training? But Imai said she was at the hospital, she was admitted there because of her fever. Besides, she has the silliest power in the academy." _Natsume thought.

**HAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!! THANKS FOR READING MY FAN FIC!!!**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**SPOILER: MIKAN WENT BACK TO ALICE ACADEMY AFTER 1 MONTH…..**

**HAHAHAHAHA!! OH!! YOU BETTER READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!! THERE ARE FULL OF SURPRISES!! AND WHAT!!!! MIKAN IS IN LOVE WITH WHO??? IS IT NATSUME OR HIRO?? HMMM…**

**JA NE!!!**


	6. IM BACK!

**HEY!! IM BACK SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! --!**

**WELL, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!! TT**

**AND BY THE WAY, I CAN'T PUT WHO MIKAN LIKES IN THIS CHAPPIE, MAYBE NEXT CHAPPIE!!**

**SO SORRY!!**

**CHAPTER 6- IM BACK **

**1 MONTH LATER**

Mikan completed her training with Persona. She was excited and at the same time nervous because of her sudden come back in the academy. She teleported herself to her old room.

**MIKAN'S OLD ROOM**

When Mikan was already in her room, the first thing she saw was the headmaster of the school sitting on her bed with all the teachers in the academy.

She was surprised. She was dumbfounded that all teachers actually fit in her room!! (WHOAH!!)

"Ohaiyou Everyone!!!" Mikan said.

"Welcome Back Sakura!!" the headmaster said.

"We want to tell you that you are now a special star because you completed your training and that you will be receiving 500 rabbits every month just like any other special star students." The headmaster explained.

"Yes, sir and Arigatou!" Mikan replied.

"And one more thing, you're gonna change room. You will move at the 4th floor were all special star students' rooms are."

"Arigatou!!" Mikan said.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mikan woke up at 6am. She got used to waking up early because during her training, she would wake up 5 am in the morning and master her alices. She did her usual morning rituals and went out of her room.

**HALLWAY**

While Mikan was walking, she suddenly bumped into someone. When she looked at whoever it was, it was Hiro.

"Gomen! Hiro-kun." She said.

"AH!! Mikan your finally back!!! Everyone was worried about you." He said.

They went inside the classroom together and sat together.

**CLASS B**

"Ohayou!!" she said.

Everyone looked on the girl who greeted them. It was none other than Sakura Mikan, the cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl in the academy.

_She's back! _Everyone thought. They didn't reply at her but instead they hugged her tightly except for 3 Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

"Ohayou Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun!!" she said happily.

As usual, Natsume and Hotaru didn't reply but only Ruka greeted her back.

**FAST FORWARD**

**SPECIAL STAR FLOOR**

Mikan was looking for her new room. She walked and looked at the doors. While she was looking one number of the door, it suddenly opened revealing Natsume.

"Oh, Natsume you're here!!!" she said.

"Hmpff, didn't you remember polka dots that I am a special star student?" he asked.

"Oh yeah right!" Mikan said while sweatropping.

"Why are you at the Special Star Floor Polka? Shouldn't you be at the attic??" he said.

"Hmmf, I am a special star now baka!! Didn't you know?" she said.

"How should I know, you didn't tell me." He said.

"Ah he he he he he he!!!!" she said.

"Look for your room now Polka, its getting late." He said.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me Natsume-kun!! See you later!!" she said.

"By the way where is Ingrid-chan?" she asked.

"We broke up one month ago." He said coldly.

"Huh? Why? Did something happen?" she asked again.

"Um, get going now polka dots, you might see ghosts over there!!" he said, pointing at the direction where there was no light.

"Um, um, um. GHOSTS?!!" she exclaimed.

"Natsume please accompany me. Please Natsume-kun!! Please!!" she begged.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOLKS!! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME READING IT!!!**

**ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE: YOU'LL KNOW IF NATSUME WILL ACCOMPANY HER TO HER ROOM OR NOT.**

**ARIGATOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**JA NE!!**


	7. WOOHOO! WHAT WAS THAT?

**Hey hey hey hey!!! Im back!!! And I'll try to update faster… I'm really busy this week because of so many projects, so here it is!! Hope u like it!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE TT**

**CHAPTER 7- WOOHOO!! WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**MIKAN AND NATSUME**

"Natsume please accompany me. Please Natsume-kun!! Please!!" she begged.

"No!" he said coldly.

"WAAAAAAAAA!!! Natsume, I'm afraid of ghosts!!!" she cried like a little girl.

"Fine! Just stop annoying me polka." He said.

"Arigatou!" Mikan said while smiling.

While they were walking…….

"_Although I really like the way she annoys me sometimes. And those ever cheerful smile of hers keeps me safe." _Natsume thought.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun!! I will always keep on smiling for you!" she said and again **smiled.**

"Huh? You actually read my mind?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, well, actually I have all the alices in the world. Except yours." She said.

"Why?" he asked again.

"That's because..i don't know actually..I guess I have to respect that I shouldn't copy your alice, because I like you." She said.

_WHAT!!! What did I just say??? Oh no!!! I'm totally busted. Waaaaa!!!!" _Mikan thought.

"So you like me now, polka?!" he smirked.

"Ah well, Goodbye Natsume!! There's my room bye!!" she bid goodbye.

"Hm, I like you too." Natsume whispered to himself. (Not "I **love **you" because they are still in puppy love stage")

**MIKAN'S ROOM**

"Whew! That was close!!" Mikan said.

Mikan looked at her new room and she was amazed. She went to her bathroom and took a warm bath.

After she took a bath, she noticed that someone was looking at her outside her HUGE window.

She looked closer to the figure and found out that it was Natsume.

Mikan opened her HUGE window, "Natsume, why are you there?" she asked.

"I was just going to ask you about what you said before." He said.

"AH! Gomen Natsume I'm going to sleep, hehehehehehe…" she said.

Before she could close her huge window, Natsume caught it and went inside her room.

Mikan was shocked that she couldn't say anything.

**END OF CHAPTER!!!**

**WEEWONG!! IT'S DONE AND IVE GOT A PROJECT TO DO SO BUHBYE AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ARIGATOU!!!!  
**

**ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE: WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN NATSUME AND MIKAN?? OOH IT'S GETTING INTERESTING**

**JA NE!!**


	8. REAL THING LAST cHAPTER

**WEEEEE!!! IT'S SO NICE TO BE BACK!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! **

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE TT!!**

**CHAPTER 8- THE REAL THING**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Before she could close her huge window, Natsume caught it and went inside her room.**_

_**Mikan was shocked that she couldn't say anything.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oi, Polka, I asked you a question, answer me." Natsume said, as cold as ever.

"Uhm, ah, of course I like you, you're my friend." Mikan said.

"Don't you understand Polka, I liked you since the day you saved me from that Reo. I only hired Ingrid so that you'll get jealous but she wanted to have me all to herself."

_FLASHBACK_

"_My name is Ingrid Choi. Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile on her face. Every boy had hearts on their eyes even the famous Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan also liked her. She was like her twin except for the fact that she is smart. "Any questions or suggestions?" Narumi asked. Everyone raised his or her hands except for Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka. Sadly Natsume was also raising his hand. Everyone was shocked seeing the famous Natsume Hyuuga so interested on a girl. "Ooh Natsume-kun what is your question or suggestion?" Narumi asked. "I want to be her partner and she will be sitting next to me." He said. They were shocked. "But Natsume-kun you already have a partner." Narumi said. Natsume glared at him. "It's okay Narumi-sensei, I'm familiar with the place already so there is no need for me to have a partner." Mikan said with a happy face. Narumi nodded and told that Natsume's new partner will be her. Hotaru saw the sadness of Mikan by watching her eyes closely. She knew that Mikan was heart-broken. "Ingrid, let's go out." Natsume said._

_OUTSIDE_

_Natsume went to the Sakura Tree. He sat there and so was Ingrid. "Oi, newbie, become my 'pretend grilfriend' then you will have 500 rabbits evry week." Natsume said. "Why?" she asked. "It's because I want that idiotic girl to fall in love with me and get jealous" he said. "Oh, you mean that Sakura girl. Pathetic, why would you, the famous Kuro-neko fall in love with that BAKA."she said. "Don't call her BAKA or else." He said. "Fine! I'll become your 'pretend girlfriend'." Natsume stood up then suddenly Ingrid kissed him. Ingrid knew that Mikan was coming so she immediately kissed Natsume. Mikan saw this and went to her room and cried more. "What do you think your doing?!" Natsume asked in a very deadly tone. " Well, I thought we are going to make Sakura jealous so I kissed you when she was walking past this tree and then she cried." "WHAT?! But that's not the kind of thing she'd be jealous about!!" he said. "Ugh!!". _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh!! I see but I don't remember you as you know, my crush." Mikan said.

"That's because Imai, your so called best friend erased your feelings about me permanently but that couldn't be helped right, because right now I think your falling in love with me again." Natsume said that annoyed Mikan VERY MUCH.

"Natsume no Hentai!!!" she said.

Natsume went out of her room and smirked. He could still hear Mikan's voice SHOUTING. But he smiled to himself that he finally had the courage to say those thing to Mikan but they'll remain as friends for now.

**MIKAN'S ROOM**

Mikan was now extremely happy at what happened. She picked up her phone and called her best friend.

"Hello? This is Imai Hotaru" her best friend said.

"Hotaru, this is the best day of my life…." She said and told to Hotaru what happened to her and Natsume.

Natsume did the same thing who also called Ruka which is unusal because Ruka would always be the first one to call.

**THE END**

**THAT'S IT GUYS! BUT ACTUALLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THE STORY.**

**SORRY!!!**

**SEE YOU ON MY NEXT STORY!!!!**

**JA NE!!! -NOVACHIPSALICE**


End file.
